zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:HMM Redhorn
Guys, the HMM Redhorn is coming! Check it out in the article page. no other info yet though. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 11:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM u get the idea. u know wat this means? HMM dark horn! and maybe a gojulos... hey TOMY if u reading this, here are some killer ideas 4 the HMM line... Blade Liger KS Shield Liger DCS-J set (parts to build a DCS-J, LMA, or LMB) Gun Sniper WW Naomi Special Gun Sniper Leena Special Iron Kong PK Gojulos Gojulos Orge Rev Raptor Raven Raptor Raven Raptor Double PB Green Horn (With AB booster) Dark Horn (Included recolored redhorn parts and CP-03 parts) McMan Dark Horn Command Wolf MKII Spark Liger Liger Zero Ceaser the King! Beserk Fury Shadow Edge! haha u guys have alot of work ahead of u! otherwise we will never be satisfied! who is with me!?--Leon35 22:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say a HMM Gojulas is on the way. As for Zoids like the shadow edge, caesar, I doubt it. Sylvanelite 00:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You know what would be just plain awesome? HMM Deathsaurer. I'd cost like $250. But It would be awesome.--Azimuth727 00:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i agree those would be cool except the Blade Liger ks i just dont agree with the color scheem but as for every thing else sure! but if they really wanted ppl to buy just think about an Berserk Fury!--Silverblade1 15:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) honestly i dont think that liger zero and beserk fury HMM are good ideas. they would be very expensive and they would have 2 make all of those CAS kits for it. honestly it wouldnt be very cost effective cause it would be 2 expensive 2 buy all that !@#$. thats y it would be cool if Ceaser and Shadow saw kits, so then the concept would be the same and no CAS seperate kits would be needed. everyone wins!--Leon35 19:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) plus, deathsurer and ultrasaurus wouldnt be good either. the kist are really 1:24 scale i dont know y they call it 1:72. on the command wolf AC box u actualy see a also here are a few more 2 da list great saber saber stinger special guysack guysack stinger special victory liger (1st HMM kist designed to combine!) (and the only ones!) victory rex (1st HMM kist designed to combine!) (and the only ones!) physco geno saurer --Leon35 19:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i agree but i think the Victory zoids would be abit hard to combine --Silverblade1 19:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ultra and Death Saurer are NOT 1/24, only the 1/24 line is. The anime messed with their scale, but they are listed as 1/72 on their boxes and portrayed as such with lots of things in the fanbooks. Pointytilly 22:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Also—1/24 scale would make Death Saurer ~7.2 meters tall, which uh...hardly matches the stats we're given. Pointytilly 22:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) um...yeah....the DS is just below 70ft so is the Madthunder 1/72 and what other zoids are--Silverblade1 00:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha! ok i found a release video for a new HMM produced by the ppl(cant spell it..) it is the...Blade Liger Black Impact!--Silverblade1 02:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) no no no i didnt mean to say ultra and death ARE 1:24 im saying the HMM line is really 1:24. basicly ultra and death would be wat 2 big and way 2 expensive--Leon35 12:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) i no belive u silver post a link 2 it and we see 4 ourselves...--Leon35 12:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :The HMM are 1/72. They're the same size as the regular kits, give or take a bit for aesthetics. I have the Blade Liger box staring at me right now and guilting me for not building it yet, it says "1/72 scale full action plastic kit" in nice big letters ;p. 16:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Arrgh, don't log me out mid-edit, thing. Pointytilly 16:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) haha--Silverblade1 16:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :HOW! do u not biuld a blade liger! a little part of me just deid...thanks Tilly any way its not on a Zoids site its just posted on the web(google or youtube)but it says "Produced" by the HMM ppl and have a release date(but it was to be anounced) so i took it for fact. and ill make i link, one sec--Silverblade1 16:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It could be fake and repainted but if somone did hes a pro so Leon might be right if found it on google and here it is Here um...ignor the Liger pic, there was a typo in my link...i think so some one tell me if it belivible because i think either someone did this on there free time or they put it on for the HMMline--Silverblade1 17:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :By not having paint, that's how. I need to order some. That video is definitely fanmade, it's using official Gundam music and I recognize the custom in it. If you look in their Command Wolf Mk.II video's comments, they even admit both are customs. Pointytilly 18:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) so thats what "Limited Relaese" means ok thanks...i was kinda hoping it was a real product, ooh well HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM...2 OK new pic for Sheild liger HMM gallery do u guys agree, if so feel free to add it--Silverblade1 18:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) silver those zoids look nice i say the MK11 is the most belivable however they could be repaint and if u havnt noticed he does alot of custom videos not to metion HMMs. the black impact and CW MKII would be nice additions(there is no proof yet but the MKII definitly would make sense, more than the BI) however until a realese date is comfired, we will have 2 assume that it is either a custom repaint or a prototype. besides how did some noob off utube get HMM prototypes anyway? just seems farfeched at the moment. not saying ur wrong, but u understand right?--Leon35 22:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC)